fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Tingle
Leon Tingle is a supporting character in the 2002 natural horror film Sabretooth. He was one of Casey Ballenger's trainee guides and possibly a soldier in the national guard or army as the film implied. Background Not much is known about Tingle's background, other than that he was possibly a soldier and a good friend of Trent Parks. Sabretooth Leon Tingle made his debut in the film at Sierra Summer, being fascinated when his friend, Trent Parks, kick a board in half and further so when he then did the same to two at once. Tingle wanted to try himself, but Parks refused on the grounds he might break his foot. When Casey Ballenger walked by and remarked to Parks, Tingle asked who she was, before expressing interest in her, though Parks teased that she might not like soldier types. Called together by Ballenger, Tingle lamented that Jason, the only one of them late, was an idiot when he tried to dodge out of joining them. Afterwards, as they started to head out, him asking Ballenger how longed she'd been doing this. When they had to stop because Jason and another trainee, Lola Rodriguez, fell behind, he stood against Parks in an effort to win it with Ballenger, but the former foiled it. Later, after they reached base camp, Tingle and Parks went out into the forest to enjoy themselves. The next day, the group continued on their way, Tingle again being teased by Parks, this time about a snake, and later. That night, Tingle and the others played truth or dare, him telling Jason to keep away from his stuff when he revealed he was once arrested for shoplifting. After the game ended, he told Rodriguez he wasn't her daddy when she looked at him following an invitation from Parks to go for walk, which Tingle himself declined. Later awakened when a terrorfied Rodriguez arrived back at the camp, he and Jason were told to go back to sleep by Ballenger. The next morning, greeting Parks when he woke up, Tingle became angry when Ballenger decided they's return to Sierra Summer after Jason showed them all a footprint from what they believed was just a large mountain lion. However, Rodriguez convinced her they should continue, after which they continued on towards the lake area. Later stopping for a break, Tingle and Ballenger decided to explore a cave, him convincing her to they should use a torch instead of a lantern for better adventure sense. Kidding around about seeing snakes to mess with Ballenger, the two were fascinated by the sight of old drawings on the cave wall, before he informed her of his certainty that Parks and Rodriguez were close to a make out session when she asked where he was. Startled when the mountain lion that lived in the cave arrived, Tingled waved the torch at it by Ballenger's order and scared it away. After they found Parks and Rodriguez, they continued on their way, with Tingle, unable to sleep later that night, talked with Jason when he came out to use the restroom in the woods, assuring him he was alright with him, before advising him to leave a paper trail not to get lost. After hearing him scream in terror soon thereafter, which woke up the others, he told them Jason was in the woods. Suggesting they find him and get out of the moutains, Ballenger told them to gather all the wood nearby to stoke the fire, as they would never find Jason in the dark. The next morning, Tingle and Ballenger teamed up, as did Parks and Rodriguez to find Jason, with Parks telling him to keep his eyes peeled while tapping the end of his knife handle. While searching for him, he became angry that Jason wouldn't take his knife with him, before growing even more irritated when Ballenger showed him the toilet paper Jason took, stabbing his knife into a tree. Later, they encountered Robert Thatcher, a big-game hunter and tracker looking for the killer of Jason, who informed them of his death. Tingle at first thought it was the mountain lion from the cave, but Thatcher denied that, before asking them to show him where their camp was. When they got there, Parks arrived panicking and informed them Rodriguez was dead and that a saber-tooth tiger had killed her, to which Tingle said he was crazy since they were extinct. Thatcher then instructed them to a nearby mine to await his return while he went to deal with the threat, with Tingle assuring Parks what happened to Rodriguez was not his fault, before expressing his displeasure at sitting put like an afternoon snack for the saber-tooth. Later, while watching out over the terrain, Tingle wondered where the cat was, before it later arrived. Seeing it, Tingle got out his bigger knife and drew the smaller one, before jumping down and confronting the beast. Though both Parks and Ballenger attempted to convince him to come inside the mine with them, he forced them to go themselves while he stayed to hold off the saber-tooth. He did so briefly, but whne it forced him to back up, Tingle was stabbed in the chest by its claws, dying while looking into its face. Skills As someone who was probably a soldier, Tingle was undoubtedly a capable fighter. In the film, he was able to easily hold off the saber-tooth tiger with just a pair of knives, driving it back with his varying swings and buying time for Trent Parks and Casey Ballenger to find somewhere to hide, albeit at the cost of his own life. Also in the film, when he heard a pair of cats mating, he regretted not bringing his gun, implying he was also skilled with them. Tingle was also in good shape, able to easily keep up with the group for hours on end while hiking without tiring. Personality Leon Tingle was a very enthusiastic individual and took to things of interest with a shine. He was also somewhat flirtatious, as he showed Casey Ballenger during the film after deciding he liked her. He was also very tight with Trent Parks, with the two being good friends in the film. Though he initially thought off Jason, he later warmed up to him, openly admitting to him he was alright before the latter's was killed. Tingle was also quite brave, as he confront the saber-tooth without hesitation to fight it and allow his friends to get to a hiding spot, fearlessly facing his death. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased